1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a communication power line status detecting method and more particularly to a communication power line status detecting method which determines a line status based on the changes of channel characteristics of the communication power line.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an illustration of a framework of a conventional detecting system for a communication power line 20. The system comprises a detecting device 10 and a communication power line 20. The detecting device 10 comprises a signal generating circuit 11, a signal receiving circuit 12, a signal analysis circuit 13 and an oscilloscope 14. The signal generating circuit 11 generates a test signal which is transmitted to the communication power line 20. Signal reflection and transmission occur when the communication power line 20 is abnormal. Once reflected signals are received by the signal receiving circuit 12, the reflected signals are converted into a time domain by the signal analysis circuit 13 and the reflected signals are analyzed by time domain reflectometry (TDR). Thereby, the channel characteristics of the communication power line 20 are analyzed in order to determine the degradation, damage or the exposed positions of metal lines of the communication power line 20.